Talk:Modification component
Missing * Attributes: All six covered * Resist: Probably missing physical (weapons), EMP (weapons), Virulent (weapons), Electric (unknown), Fire (weapons) * Reduce Resist: All eight covered These are unknown: * Adaptive Biofilter - Probably resist: virulent (weapon) * Electron Reflux Generator - Probably resist: electric (unknown) * Kinetic Suppresor - Resist: Physical (weapon) -- I have a Schematic with this(KN) * Magnetic Shielding - Resist: EMP (weapon) -- I have a Schematic with this(KN) * Phase Shifter - Regen bonus (weapon) ??? * Tau Shunt - Steal Power (weapon) -- I have a Schematic with this(KN) * Thermionic Converter - Probably resist: fire (weapon) * Vitality Conduit - Regen Health Bonus (weapon) -- I have a Schematic with this(KN) Furthermore, it is expected that Optic Deflector is for weapons, since Photon Disperser already covers armor. And finally, it seems tools aren't counted as weapons. I've given them a separate category until it's clear exactly how they behave. - Dashiva 20:35, 3 December 2007 (UTC) : Phase Shifter, Tau Shunt, Vitality Conduit are just guesses based on vitality sounding like a health-type bonus, and the related Tau Conduit being Regen Power Bonus. No further evidence is provided. - Dashiva 21:20, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Spelling Suppressor or Suppresor? In the English language Suppresor is not a word, while Suppressor means "to stop or arrest." In the game it is referred to once as Suppressor and all the rest it is Suppresor. Which one do we want to use? KillerNoodle 21:18, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Modification Amount * At least Armor Absorb scales with level (lvl 35: +95 per Mod, 40: +146 per mod) * %-ish skills should(!) not scale * Armor amounts vary from weapon amounts. (DevilDawn) Page Title Does anyone think that this page should be retitled to Weapons Components? Reason being that there are also crafting components. KillerNoodle : Seems a bit off when they're used for armor and tools too. Usually they're all just called components in-game. Since they're used for the "Modification" process, how about "modification components"? Alternatively, the game also calls them "component modules" at one point. - Dashiva 21:18, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :: You are right...Modification would probably be the best modifier. I'm just looking at improving the topics that involve crafting and it is going to get tough since there are sub-components for crafting components for crafting grenades. So I was just looking (Before I make a page for the Crafting Components) to obtain a clarification between the different types of components. -KillerNoodle 21:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Error checking I sorted the full table into smaller tables based on bonus type. Found on error on mind bonus that I fixed. Otherwise everything looks good, except for a quirk in the attribute bonus section. Everything looks like it's going to be armor+tools, but then suddenly they have separate regen power components. Oh well, maybe the devs just weren't bothering with consistency. - Dashiva 01:01, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Crafting Skills Since one of the last patches, every modification needs one crafting skill to be done. I think it should be notet in the tables which one it is per modification. Where do they come from? It would be useful to know where they come from and/or possibly point to their pages if they have one. For example, I found out that an Adaptive Cortical Interface comes from disassembling an item with 3 or 4 Mind bonus by looking at its page. It's a real mystery where some of these items show up. --Torin23 16:32, 4 September 2008 (UTC) : Every modification schematic has it's required component listed. If you want to salvage the component from other equipment, find an equipment with same modification (the level of modification just adjust the possibility of successful disassembly). If you want to add/increase Mind modification on an Armor find another Armor with mind bonus and disassemble it at Crafting Station to get the required component. The item you are disassembling can be any level and can be any quality (green, blue, purple). : BTW: There is planed big update to the whole crafting system, which will make all Modification components useless (you will be able to trade them for the new version of Crafting components/credits). : → Zarevak 20:30, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :: Is there a page talking about Update 12 similar to how City of Heroes has a page devoted to the next patch: Issue 13? :: → Torin23 08:50, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::: We are still behind on keeping live information up to date, so we don't have any "Upcoming updates" page. If you want to create one, feel free to do it. I think it will be useful to gather information from Friday Feedback posts, posts on PlanetTR forum and other sources on one place. ::: I like the page setup used on ParagonWiki you linked. If you are up to the task, create Deployment 12 and Deployment 13 articles (this is the first update which could contain the new crafting system) pages. ::: Information sources about the new crafting system: :::* Feedback Monday - 1st September 2008 :::* Crafting Dev Announcement on PlanetTR ::: → Zarevak 15:30, 6 September 2008 (UTC)